


Let Me Give You A Massage Or Euphemisms Are Our Friends

by videogamedoc87



Category: Lawless (2012), Lawless (2012) RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long day of stuntwork leads to something more...</p>
<p>It's kinda crack-y...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Give You A Massage Or Euphemisms Are Our Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either one of these lovely gentleman but a girl's gotta have dreams right?
> 
> Also the blame for this rests firmly on Tumblr...I'm looking at you crewdlydrawn and relevantlyirreverent.

Shia LaBeouf was nervous. Sure he’d worked with some pretty big name stars before but there was something about working with Tom Hardy that was different. Harrison Ford had been super nice and encouraging but their relationship had been nothing but professional. He’d gotten friendly with Josh Duhamel but it hadn’t lasted past the filming of the last Transformers movie. Tom, on the other hand, was very friendly. When he wasn’t fawning over Gary Oldman(which Shia had teased him for mercilessly), he was usually within touching distance. 

Shia had grown used to Tom’s very affectionate nature. The man constantly touched him, a hand on the shoulder when they watched dailies, a hip check when they passed each other in wardrobe or makeup, ninja hugs during the day. Those were Shia’s favorite because, to be honest, Tom gave GREAT hugs. Even though he was only an inch or so taller, being attack hugged by all that bulk made Shia feel ridiculously small, but not in a bad way. He liked the hugs, because no matter how crappy the day had been going, a Tom Hardy attack hug never failed to bring a smile to Shia’s face. The man always seemed to instinctively know when Shia needed one the most. 

“Hey you alright?” Tom asked after one such hug where Shia had all but melted against the man. That morning’s filming had been hard. Even though the fight was perfectly choreographed, it had still hurt like a bitch getting thrown down the steps. His whole body felt like one big bruise and Tom’s hug had hurt at first, but then the heat from the larger man’s body had seeped through and it felt fantastic. “‘m fine,” Shia mumbled, face pressed against Tom’s collarbone. “Just a bit sore from the stuntwork this morning.” Tom laughed softly. “That was nothing mate. You should’ve seen the stuff I went through on Batman. And Inception. Skiing backwards while shooting at people is much harder than it looks.” 

Shia giggled tiredly as he pulled away, shivering at the loss of heat. “Yeah, better you than me.” Tom shoved him good-naturedly. “Fuck off.” Shia stumbled, laughing. “I think it’s time for me to hit the hay,” Shia said headed towards his trailer. “I’m tired and sore, so a hot soak and then bed.” Tom looked thoughtful. “Hang on, come to mine. I think I have some Tiger Balm. It does wonders for sore muscles.” Shia followed Tom towards the trailers, the two of them sharing a comfortable silence.

Tom pulled a key out of pocket and unlocked the door before gesturing Shia in ahead of him. “Have a seat while I see if I can’t dig it up,” he gestured towards the couch and headed towards the back of the trailer. Shia slumped gratefully on the couch, shivering slightly in the air-conditioning. Spying an afghan at the other end of the couch, he pulled it over and wrapped it around his shoulders. “Do you hang meat in here or something?” he asked loudly. A loud crash and muffled cursing could be heard. 

“Hey, you ok?” Shia called out. “I’m fine,” Tom said as he came back towards the living area. “And no, I don’t hang meat but I like to be cold when I sleep so I have an excuse to bundle up with a ridiculous amount of blankets,” he said with a grin. “Now, take your shirt off.” Shia’s eyes narrowed as he sputtered, “Excuse me?” Tom rolled his eyes, “Do you want help with this or not? I doubt it would be easy to get your whole back by yourself.” “Fine,” Shia grumbled back, dropping the afghan and pulling his t-shirt over his head. Tom grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the bedroom. “Face down if you please,” the older man said with a grin. 

It was Shia’s turn to roll his eyes but he climbed on the bed and settled a pillow under his head, with his arms folded underneath it. Tom climbed onto the bed next to him and began rubbing the warm, herbal smelling concoction all over his back. “Shit, that feels fantastic,” Shia mumbled, face mashed into the pillow. Tom huffed a laugh and moved to straddle Shia’s hips. He ran his large hands all over the smaller man’s back, digging his fingers into each knotted muscle he found. “Fuck me but you’re a mass of knots aren’t you?” he muttered. Shia grunted in agreement and relaxed more and more as Tom massaged his back. As Tom’s hands drifted lower, Shia tensed up again as his cock suddenly decided to get in on the action. “Um, that’s..that’s enough. Thanks,” he stammered as he tried to sit up without dumping Tom on the floor. The larger man was faster and he pinned Shia to the bed with one large hand between his shoulderblades. “I’m not quite finished pet,” he murmured directly into Shia’s ear. 

The smaller man shivered and slumped back down on the bed. “Now for your front half,” Tom said as he moved back enough to roll Shia onto his back. The younger man blushed when Tom’s eyes fell to his tented jeans. “Mmmm, what have we here?” Tom purred his accent becoming more pronounced. He ran his hands down Shia’s chest and scratched at the line of hair that led from his bellybutton to the waistband of his jeans. Tom leaned up enough to pull his own t-shirt off and toss it on the floor. Shia had seen Tom shirtless multiple times but this was different. He took the time to really look, to study the myriad images tattooed on the older man’s skin. Without realizing, his hand moved up to trace the lines of the tragedy and comedy inked on Tom’s chest. “I really like this one,” he said in a hushed tone. The older man’s eyes fluttered shut and he shuddered as Shia traced the lines of ink. 

“I like yours too,” Tom replied just as quietly. As Shia’s hands moved on to explore the rest of the ink he could reach, Tom reached down to unbutton and unzip the smaller man’s jeans. He reached inside the open v of fabric and ran his fingertips lightly over Shia’s hard cock. The younger man groaned softly. “Fuck. It’s been a while,” he admitted softly as he met Tom’s eyes. A smile graced the older man’s face. “Don’t worry love, I’ll take good care of you,” Tom said as he slid off the bed to undress himself the rest of the way and pull Shia’s jeans and boxers off. Shia stared at Tom’s half-hard, uncut cock. He’d seen them occasionally in porn but he’d never seen an uncircumcised dick in real life. 

The older man straddled his hips again, this time grinding their cocks together, before leaning down to capture Shia’s mouth with his own. Teeth clicked as the two men kissed, their awareness centered on each other. Tom pulled back with a gasp, hips still grinding down against Shia. The younger man moaned as he grabbed at the older man’s ass. Tom leaned down, slotting their cock together more fully, and whispered in Shia’s ear, “Can I fuck you? Cause I’ve wanted to ever since I first laid eyes on you. I want to fuck you like Forrest wants to fuck Jack. You know he does. Wants to put Jack in his place, and Jack just wants whatever attention he can get from his big brother doesn’t he?” Shia whimpered, opening eyes he didn’t remember closing to see Tom’s eyes hardening into Forrest’s glare. His voice had changed halfway through, accent shifting seamlessly to a Virginia drawl. The older man ground down hard causing both of them to moan loudly. Shia had seen it, the way Forrest watched Jack, the way he obviously wanted to show he cared but wasn’t sure how. He whimpered again, finding Jack in his head and slipping into his mindset like a comfortable pair of shoes.

Jack tried to buck Forrest off, but his older brother had always been faster, stronger and just plain bigger than him. He pulled back to punch Forrest, but once again his attempt was thwarted by a large hand pinning both his wrists above his head easily. “Now, now, little brother, where do you think you’re going? You’ve been trailing after me like a puppy for years, but lately you seem to have forgotten your place. I aim to remind you of it,” Forrest muttered, digging his fingers into Jack’s wrists hard enough to leave marks. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be walking funny for days Jack. Everyone’s gonna know why too. Gonna leave my marks on you little brother,” he grunted. Leaning over he pulled open a drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a tub of Vaseline. 

Keeping a tight grip on his brother’s wrists, he slathered the slick on his fingers and slid back far enough to drag the slick digits down Jack’s cock to his ass. Jack tensed up but Forrest just kept circling the tight hole until he felt him relax again. He chose that moment to breach his younger brother’s body with two fingers. The younger man yelped and his back arched as his hole clenched against the invading fingers. Forrest leaned up to Jack’s ear, “Relax little brother,” he ordered. The older man didn’t move his fingers, allowing the younger man to adjust to the intrusion. When he felt the muscles around his fingers start to give, Forrest began to shallowly thrust into the tight heat of his little brother. “Fuck Jack, I can’t wait to get my cock in there. I bet it’s gonna feel real good,” he murmured leaning back to watch as his fingers disappeared in and out of his brother’s body. Jack whimpered and whined at the feeling of pleasure and pain in his ass. 

His wrists still being held in a vice grip he was unable to touch his brother like he wanted, he strained hard against the hold but Forrest just tightened his grip until Jack felt the bones in wrists grinding together. “Please Forrest! I wanna touch you. Let me Forrest please,” he begged, not caring how needy he sounded. Forrest chuckled darkly, before releasing his grip. Jack’s hands immediately started dragging over his brother’s body, mapping scars and digging furrows into his shoulders each time Forrest dragged his fingers over a spot that had Jack seeing stars. His older brother leaned down to rest his forehead against Jack’s. “You ready for my cock little brother?” Forrest asked breathily. Jack nodded, “Yeah, please fuck me Forrest.” Forrest shook his head, “Please what?” Jack moaned when he realized what Forrest wanted to hear, “Please big brother, please fuck me.” With a swear the older man twisted his fingers once more in Jack’s ass before pulling them out to spread some slick over his hard cock. He flipped the younger man over and pulled him up to his hands and knees before sliding in with one smooth thrust. 

Jack writhed at the feel of his big brother’s cock in his ass. It felt like he was being split in two but there was a good feeling there too. This was his big brother, taking care of him, paying attention to him just like he’d always wanted. Forrest set a punishing pace, fucking in and out hard and fast, making Jack moan loudly with each thrust. “That’s it little brother, let me hear you. Tell me how much you like your big brother’s cock.” The younger man whimpered as the angle changed enough for Forrest to hit something inside of him that made his vision blur. “It feels so good,” Jack moaned. He reached down to stroke himself but Forrest slapped his hand away. “No, you come on my cock or you don't’ come at all. Do you understand me?” he punctuated this with a sharp smack to Jack’s ass. “I understand!” Jack almost sobbed as Forrest pulled him back so he was sitting in his big brother’s lap, his back to Forrest’s chest, strong arms wrapped tight around him. 

The change in angle meant Forrest’s cock was keeping an almost constant pressure on that spot that made Jack’s thighs tremble with need. “Harder Forrest, please fuck me harder.” Forrest complied with his little brother’s request, cock thrusting harder, each stroke causing Jack to whimper. “You’re gonna come on my cock little brother. I wanna see you dirty yourself up for me. Wanna see you covered in your own spunk,” Forrest’s voice whispered in Jack’s ear. The younger man started thrusting down to meet his big brother’s thrusts but it wasn’t enough. He whined loudly, “I...I...need” he trailed off. “What do you need little brother?” Forrest asked. Jack shook his head. “I, I don’t know,” he stammered. 

Forrest grinned darkly behind Jack’s head. He wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man, and dropping the Virgina drawl, Tom whispered, “Come for me Shia.” The younger man came immediately, shooting all over his own stomach and the arms wrapped around him. Tom moaned and thrust three more times before spilling inside the tight heat of Shia’s body. Trembling, he gently rolled Shia onto his back before collapsing on his stomach next to him. “Fuck, that was bloody fantastic,” Tom said, voice muffled by the pillow. Shia laughed quietly, “Yeah. It was.” He rolled onto his side facing Tom. “Did you mean that? About wanting to do that since you laid eyes on me?” The older man rolled onto his side and pulled Shia into his arms, resting their foreheads together. “Yeah I did. You’re so fucking gorgeous. Way too good for the likes of me,” he said with a self-deprecating grin. Shia shook his head, “Whatever old man.” “Oi! I’ll show you old!”


End file.
